Of Ojamas and Maidens
by Lonewolf101
Summary: Dedicated to Myryu,Rozen MaidenYuGiOh GX crossover. Full Summary inside cause it won't fit here. Sibling, notice the word SIBLING, fluff: ManjoumexSuigintou Pairing: ManjoumexOC


Lone: Summary: Manjoume Jun gets a doll mysteriously at the same time as Ojama Yellow went missing. Other doll crash in, with an OC that was supposed to go in another Manjoume romance fanfic. Soon, Manjoume finds himself turning into the other Jun that they're searching for. Who is doing this, and can he get his game back?…dam, that sounded retarded….But will he get his spirits and life back? And will the other Jun finally be able to open his eyes without being scarred by Ojama Yellow's butt? Dedicated to Myryu

Sibling Fluff: ManjoumexSuigintou SIBLING FLUFF PEOPLE

Pairing: (actual romance) ManjoumexOC I guess….

30894723087582748957284958974896594369375697639756298569842985748957927893479587439564

meh, using japanese names so you'll get the plot. But this should be fun, getting bossed by little girls. Now he knows how the actual Jun feels….it's hard to type 'ojama' without 'jo' at the end….yeah I like Ojamajo Doremi.

Hinaichigo and Souseiseki will be revived because Souseiseki is my 2nd favorite and it's not the same without them. Barasuishou will still be alive but they will know she's fake. Kirakishou will also appear. I hope they make a 3rd season….

239857293057092709569023904690734906390469-9-20865-08-450-684590678904587829349865943908

To anyone that has no clue:

Manjoume Jun: Chazz, the coolest guy on the show, dammit!

Yuki Judai: Jaden, the…hero or the guy with the weird, but sorta cool hair…let's go with that

Marufuji Sho: Syrus, the guy who made me laugh till I was choking when he turned into a Vechroid while he and Tyranno Kenzan were held hostage at Kaiba Land. /starts laughing again/

Tyranno Kenzan: Tyranno Hassleberry /cringes/ It's not the accent and stuff, it's okay, it's his last name. I'm not taking a military guy seriously with the last name Hassleberry…

Tenjouin Fubuki: Atticus, the mentally-unstable guy who shakes his /ss anytime he gets a chance

The others will come in when I use them…

2348720357824738547395724895897340590369-3409160-320-6890576327659734959345784785807436

Dedicated to Myryu: Cause he'd probably laugh his /ss off if they showed this in the actual series…

3295490238959-2398589238590827985798279089-589-2850-20-40956430639468340-630460358289586

"What…the…hell…WHY WON'T YOU GO AWAY!" Manjoume Jun yelled as Ojama Black and Green were screaming their heads off at him.

"WE CAN'T FIND OJAMA YELLOW! HELP US FIND HIM, BOSS!"

"I don't care if you can't find him! It's better that way!"

"But our brother's out there somewhere…lost…hungry…." Ojama Black whimpered.

"HE DON'T EVEN EAT!" Jun yelled as he rummaged for his earplugs, failing to find them. Ojama Yellow was missing and Manjoume only noticed when he didn't pop up to annoy the hell out of him for 3 hours. And when the little creep's brothers started screaming that they couldn't find him. Suddenly, they door opened and Judai's head popped in.

"Ojama Yellow's gone missing?"

"You weren't listening to the screaming?"

328472359595908237528358732593963690375289587587463970364908739859689-8554976954798488

Somewhere in another anime universe or whatever…

"What the hell are you?(!)" Jun yelled. He covered his eyes and put his glasses on his computer desk to shield his mind from Ojama Yellow's butt shaking in his face.

"I'm doing my dance boss! My wakey-wakey dance!" Ojama Yellow said, and then he turned around and his face turned into one of horror. For he was so busy…doing his dance, he didn't notice he somehow teleported into another home, in another universe, in another….boy-who-is-being-scarred-and-or-getting-very-pissed-off's room…that's right…

"AAHH! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH BOSS?(!)" Ojama Yellow said as he got in his face as Jun uncovered his eyes to see his face in his.

"I don't know who you're talking about! Now you answer my question: What did you do with Shinku?(!)"

"Shinku?"

"YES! Shinku, Hinaichigo, Souseiseki, Suiseiseki, and Kanaria!" Jun yelled at him as he attempted to smack him!

"AHH! KILLER!" Ojama Yellow yelled.

"AAHH! WHAT IS IT JUN-KUN! A BURGLAR?(!) I'VE GOT MY BAT, YOU BUGLAR!" Nori said as she busted through Jun's door as Jun and Ojama Yellow stared. But she busted to hard so she flew out the window and landed with a 'CRASH!'

"Wow…" Ojama Yellow said.

"Yeah. She's almost always retarded like that..' Jun said. "What is the name of your 'boss' anyway?"

"Manjoume Jun."

"Well, I'm Sakurada Jun. Now if you-"

"HOLY CRAP YOU HAVE THE SAME FIRST NAME!" Ojama Yellow shouted as he pointed a finger at him. "Wait…this is all coming in…this can't be a coincidence…."

"Yes it could, as I was saying-" Jun started but Ojama Yellow interrupted him again with his yelling.

"OMG! SOMEONE MUTATED YOU BOSS, AND GAVE YOU A NEW LAST NAME AND A NEW FAMILY AND THEY BRAINWASHED YOU SO YOU COULD ONLY REMEMBER SOME GIRL NAMES AND NOW THEY'RE TRYING TO MAKE YOU FORGET ME AND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE SO THEY CAN USE YOU FOR A HI-TECH MILITARY KILLING MACHINE! I'LL GET YOUR MEMORIES BACK, BOSS!" Ojama Yellow shouted as he grabbed Jun's arm and tried to drag him out the window.

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! NORIIII!!" Jun yelled.

"I"LL SAVE YOU JUN-KUN!" Nori said as she reappeared in the entry of the doorway, holding a garden hoe. She started at Ojama Yellow and Jun. They stared back. For a few minutes, there was silence….then…

"IT'S SO CUTE! I MUST FIND MORE OF YOU!!!!!!!" Nori screamed grabbing and cuddling Ojama Yellow.

"Wait, you can see me?(!)"

"Of course I can, you cutie you!" Nori said giggling. "Jun-kun, I hope you're in the mood, 'cause we're having flowery hamburgers tonight!"

"Okay, this is one thing better then your old life…"

"This IS my life! And I don't want flowery hamburgers, dammit!"

"Flowery! I love you so! Because I created you! Even if I didn't, I still love you, flowery hamburgers!" Nori started singing in a slightly off-key voice.

"Flowery…hamburgers…grr…" Jun muttered, making strangling hand gestures.

"Oh boy, I love flowers! But the boss doesn't so I don't bring them in his room. But don't worry boss, I'll get your memories back-AHH!! CHOKING!…hug…too…tight…." Ojama Yellow said, suffocating from Nori's hug.

"Hehehe…."

3290482389058243621492934989283952893578927857812380275790w90745983495982398587030587

"But Boss-"

"I don't care if he's lost! Go find him yourselves!" Jun said as he searched through his cards. Only Ojama Yellow's was missing.

"Come on, Jun. You don't miss him a LITTLE?" Judai said, popping into his view.

"No, and get the hell out of my face!" Jun said as he tried to smack Judai away, but Judai moved and he landed on the floor.

"Grr…."

"ANIKI!" Sho called, then popped his head in the doorway. "Aniki, it's almost lunchtime! Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah, but first gotta get rid of this energy from sleeping in!" Judai said happily as he started jumping on Jun's bed.

"WTH?(!) GET OFF MY BED!" Jun yelled as he got up and tried to get Judai off.

"Aniki…" Sho sighed. "Aniki, we really should get-"

"AHA! Trying to steal Aniki for lunch without me?(!)" Kenzan said, pushing Sho down onto the floor.

"He's MY Anki, you stupid dinosaur-freak!" Sho said getting up into Kenzan's face, igniting an argument as Jun and Judai got sweatdrops.

"What?(!) What makes you think you're so tough that Aniki would belong to you, you wimpy Vechroid-OOF!!!" Kenzan started as Sho and Kenzan got hit by a huge…something….

"Holy crap, aliens are attacking us in suitcases so we don't suspect that they're trying to dissect our brains!" Judai yelled.

Jun just stared. Judai wasn't that retarded that he'd say stuff like that…

"What? I just thought I should say something retarded since Fubuki isn't here…"

"Okay then, don't do that…" Jun said as the suitcase opened. A doll tumbled out. She had blond hair in (sorry if I'm wrong) 3 ponytails: 2 on the side, and 1 in the back. She appeared to be sleeping. Her red dress was neat and clean and bonnet tight around her head.

"Uh, Kenzan, have you ever seen a commercial for a doll that has a flying suitcase?" Judai said as they examined the doll. Sho flipped her up side down.

"It's probably one of those-AAHH!" Sho put her right side up, blushing madly.

"What?"

"She has…" Sho pointed out as everyone else blushed too.

"Well, there's a keyhole, but where's the key?" Jun asked. Kenzan found it on the floor, glittering.

"Hey boss-" Ojama Black started. Ojama Green began to finish.

"You didn't order it did-AH!" He started before he started choking as Jun began to strangle both of them.

"NO WAY WOULD I BE SOME LOW LOSER ORDERING DOLLS THAT TRY TO GIVE YOU CONCUSSIONS! I WOULDN"T BE CAUGHT ORDERING DOLLS OVERALL!" Jun shouted at them as he stopped trying to strangle them. Then Kenzan handed the key over and Jun wounded the doll. The gears started shifting and the doll's head moved up. Its right arm started to move. Jun came closer, until he was almost touching its nose.

The doll's eyes opened and moving it's right hand slowly…

And slapped Jun.

"W-WHAT?(!)" Jun stammered as the doll got up and straightened out the ruffles in her dress.

"Honestly, what took you so long? You'd think that you would've understood your position by now."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?(!)" Jun yelled, rubbing his cheek as the others just stared at the doll.

"Stop playing games, Jun. You know who I am. Now make me some tea."

19032940920359023908598702435798349758934563425342534265436973869098569834578369437904

Lone: So ends the first chapter. But Jun's lucky he hasn't gotten a concussion from all the flying cases that crash his window. So, stay tuned to see how Jun's gonna handle Shinku and the rest of the dolls. And just because I feel like it, I'm putting my favorite Rozen Maidens in order:

Suigintou (1st Rozen Maiden)

Souseiseki (4th Rozen Maiden)

Barasuishou and Kirakishou, since Barasuishou was based off of Kirakishou, they're both cool (Fake and Real 7th Rozen Maiden)

Kanaria (2nd Rozen Maiden)

Hinaichigo (6th Rozen Maiden)

Shinku (5th Rozen Maiden)

Suiseiseki (3rd Rozen Maiden)

Lone: That's just dividing them. I'd probably put all 4 of them on 4th place if I wasn't. But this would rock if they animated this….I noticed they had the same 1st name when I was on episode 7 of the 1st season. The top is too long…/huddles in corner/


End file.
